How I Spent My Pokecation
by cdbazemore98
Summary: Ever wondered what was going through Pikachu's head in the 'Pikachu's Vacation' short. Read this oneshot to find out!


**Pika pi! What's up folks? If you're a fan of Pokemon, then you're gonna love this one shot. If you've ever seen the first Pokemon movie (And I'm sure you have), then you've probably watched the short film that played before it. Pikachu's Vacation is about our heroes Pokemon as they relax at a Pokemon like resort. This will be a retelling of that, only we're going to see what our favorite electric mouse was thinking through the whole thing. I hope you enjoy this.**

 **PS: The Pokemon dialogue, including Pikachu's, will be translated into English. So the Pokemon language we here on the show, we'll see what they're actually saying in this oneshot.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. They belong to Nintendo.**

How I Spent my Pokecation

Pikachu's POV

It was a bright summer day. I remember it rather vividly.

Me and my partner, Ash, along with his friends, Misty and Brock, were on our way somewhere. Only, I didn't know where. Ash said it was a surprise for all the Pokemon. I bet it's something good.

"Well Pikachu, we're here..." I heard Ash say.

And he was right, for what I was looking at in front of me was what looked like a vacation spot, with lakes, mountains and everything. So this must be the surprise Ash was talking about. Awesome!

"It's like a Pokemon Paradise..." Brock said.

"This looks like tons of fun..." Misty added.

I sure hope Misty was right. "Just keep an eye on Togepi, okay, Pikachu?" Ash asked me. I looked up at my best friend and nodded. If you didn't know, Togepi is Misty's Pokemon. He was first found as a little egg, and when he hatched, he thought Misty was his mother. I knew I had to care good care of him, for he's just a baby, and anything can happen.

And so, I was off walking towards the vacation spot as Togepi followed behind me. That's when Ash released his other Pokemon friends, and my friends in general, including Squirtle, Bulbasaur, Pidgeotto, and Charizard. Misty and Brock released their Pokemon too! Including Misty's, Psyduck, Staryu, and Goldeen, and Brock's, Onix, Geodude, Zubat, and Vulpix.

Oh, this is gonna be so much fun!

I was so happy and excited, I started to skip towards the vacation spot. But as I did, I suddenly stopped... and looked behind me... to see ALL of the other Pokemon running towards the spot... and in my direction!

"Yaaah!" I shouted, attempting to get out of the way. But it was too late, everyone passed by me in a fast pace, until I had gotten dizzy and fell to the ground. I watched as they all continued running. I sighed. They sure were eager to have a vacation.

As I got up and recovered, I turned to see Bulbasaur, Squirtle, and Psyduck surrounding Togepi. But something wasn't right. He looked like... he was about... to..

"PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

...cry.

It was a loud cry, that I had to cover my ears. I walked towards my upset friend, "Aw don't cry, Togepi..." I cooed. "Look!" I then started to make funny faces at him. He stopped crying for a moment, but was still whimpering and sniffling. Were my funny faces working?

Suddenly, I was pushed out of the way by Squirtle, who started to make his own funny faces. But Togepi only started to cry again. Nice going Squirtle. My water type friend walked away in defeat, and I jumped back in to make more funny faces to cheer up Togepi. But he was still upset.

"Hey guys! I found an apple!"

I stopped and turned towards Squirtle, who was pointing at a bright red apple on a tree. Could that work? Is Togepi hungry? "Nice going Squirtle!" I told him before turning back to Togepi, "Oh Togepi!"

The baby egg stopped crying again once he saw the apple. He smiled! So he was hungry.

"I'll get it!" Bulbasaur said as he used his razor leaf power to cut the apple from the tree. We watched it fall to the ground... and close to Psyduck. Uh oh. The duck picked up the apple... and ate it in one bite.

Aw man!

I wished I had stopped him before it was too late, but Psyduck walked away. And when Togepi realized the apple was gone, he started crying again. Oh, what are we gonna do now? Suddenly, it hit me. "Bulbasaur... I think Togepi needs a nap..." I told my grass type friend.

"He does... oh, I see..." Bulbasaur then used his vine whip to pick up Togepi, and started to rock him back and forth, singing a lullaby. (Or as he likes to call it, Bulbaby)

And it was working, as Togepi was at first giggling, and then started to fall asleep. It worked. Bulbasaur gently places the baby down on a rock shaped like a chair. I smiled to see Togepi so peaceful. He sure looked cute when he's asleep.

Suddenly, just as it started to feel good, something bad was about to start. Suddenly, we heard laughing from a distance. We turned to see four other Pokemon walking this way, laughing at what was probably a joke.

The first Pokemon is certainly one I've never seen before, but I heard it was newly discovered as Snubbull

The second Pokemon is Cubone, a ground type Pokemon. The first time I've ever seen it look so happy.

The third Pokemon I saw was... ugh... Raichu. It seems that every Raichu I meet has to be my worst enemy. It's my evolved form, but I prefer to stay a Pikachu.

The fourth Pokemon was a Marill. It looked cute, and it was a water type like Squirtle and Psyduck.

I continued to watch as they talked and laughed. But then I heard whimpering. Togepi looked rather uncomfortable, and if those guys didn't be quiet, they're gonna wake up Togepi up. I had to tell them to be quiet. So I ran over to the four Pokemon and stopped them.

"Oh hi." I greeted. "Listen, I know you're having fun. But we've gotta a friend who's sleeping, so can you please be quiet?" I asked quietly and nicely. I hoped they would comply. But the they all looked pretty annoyed.

"Who are you to tell us what to do?" Snubbull asked in an annoyed tone.

"Yeah!" Raichu agreed with a smirk.

Okay, it's official. This Raichu is a **_jerk._**

But then Squirtle stepped forward, and he looked pretty mad, "HEY! You woke up Togepi!" He exclaimed. What? Togepi did wake up. Just great. Snubbull then stepped forward, looking like was ready to fight, but then I stepped in between my friends and these new guys. "Hold on. We don't wanna fight." I told the new guys. "We're just trying to relax..."

I stared at each and every one of those four. They all looked like they wanted to to kill me. Maybe I said too much?

"So you wanna fight?" Squirtle asked, seemly challenging them.

"How would you like my bone to your face?!" Cubone asked, gripping his bone.

"How would YOU like my vine whips to you butt?!" Bulbasaur threatened.

"I'd rather you take my electric shock and have your body fried!" Raichu spoke as Marill grunted.

Uh oh...

Now, it's said that Pokemon don't battle unless instructed by trainer. So I know that they wouldn't attack each other right off the bat. But I was still worried as I pulled on Bulbasaurs leg, "Come on, guys!"

I then stood in between my friends and the new guys once again, "Please, don't fight." I told Squirtle and Bulbasaur. "I'll handle this." I turned towards the four other Pokemon and tried to negotiate with them. "Listen, I know we may be intruding on your turf, but let's set a good example for the baby." I told them, holding out my hand towards Snubbull, hoping for a handshake of friendship

But as I did so, I heard cooing and giggling. I turned to see Togepi walking away... towards a log bridge. Oh no! If he falls over... then it's over! I quickly ran over to the egg Pokemon, "Togepi, come back!"

But the baby didn't seem to hear me as he got on the log and started walking on it. But suddenly, he started to slip. I thought Togepi was gonna fall into the river, and until he got his balance and continued walking. Phew!

I got up on the log and tried to keep my balance, hoping to get Togepi to safety. But why is the log started to move...? Soon, I found myself and Togepi on a rolling log. I tried my hardest to keep my balance and not fall, but there were so many bumps.

That's when I saw the end of the path... which would reach right into the lake! But before I could react, I had fallen off the log, and into the river that lead into the lake. I was able to resurface and grab on to a rock, where I watched the log fall into the lake. "Togepi..." Was he... he...

I heard cooing again, and saw that Togepi was safe and walking about the edge. I sighed with relief. That baby may be small, but he sure got in a lot of big trouble. Later I found myself carrying Togepi on my back as I made my way back to the others... only to find Squirtle and Marill in a massive staredown. What happened while I was gone?

Sigh... this could only get more competitive from this point down.

And then later, we found ourself surrounding the lake. Squirtle and Marill were getting ready for a race in the water. This might actually be fun. As the two water Pokemon had gotten ready, I started off the countdown, "Okay! Ready... Set... GO!"

KABOOM!

And Electrode exploded behind me, just as Squirtle and Marill dived into the water. "Go... Squirtle..." I said softly, before getting up and joining my friends in cheering. It seemed to be pretty even at best, until I saw Marill dive underwater. But then I saw that he hit a Starmie... and boy was that water type made as it used it's water gun at Marill, shooting him far back.

Squirtle was in the lead! Yes. I started to cheer with Bulbasaur and Togepi as the other Pokemon looked pretty irritated. Too bad for them. But then, Squirtle was being pulled back by a Goldeen. Was this Misty's Goldeen? Probably. My friend was freaking out, until he fell off, and started to speed towards the finish line. Was this it... would he win...?

Well... he made it... but Marill made it first.

What a bummer.

Oh well, Squirtle did his best.

Next, I found myself once again between my friends and the other four as they were feuding once again. "Please... don't fight..." I told them all. "We can all be friends!"

"Sorry, Pikachu! But these bullies gotta pay!" Squirtle replied to me.

"Oh we'll pay alright! We'll pay in electric shocks!" Raichu said, his cheeks sparking with electricity. I then noticed that the sparks almost hit a frightened Togepi, who was starting to cry once again.

I quickly ran over to him, "Don't worry, I'll protect you..." I whispered, hugging the baby tightly... until a spark hit us both. It was extremely painful. That's when I heard those four other Pokemon laughing behind my back! But I heard Raichu's laughter more... it was a mocking tone.

Okay... THAT DOES IT!

I can handle these guys waking up Togepi, fighting with my friends. But... if I get shocked by a Raichu... then it's on!

"So... you wanna have an electric battle...SO BE IT!" I shouted, shooting sparks of my own.

Raichu then smirked at me, "Alright then, mouse... let's dance..."

The two of us walked towards each other, our cheeks sparking, our cheeks connecting. We soon started to running towards a path, seemly in an electric race. Or was it a challenge to see who had the more powerful electricity? Whatever it was meant to be, I didn't care. I just wanted to show Raichu who's boss... the electric boss!

We both ran throughout most of the vacation place. Through paths, mazes, up waterfalls, everywhere. We even ran into a few Pokemon in our electric rages. I think I saw Meowth, Wheezing, and Arbok from Team Rocket. I guess they were on break too. At least they weren't trying to steal me again.

As Raichu and I continued on, we came across Charizard, stepping on his tail. But I didn't really notice it as I kept going. But the, Charizard then ran passed us. Was he mad that we stepped on his tail?

He must have been, since he not only blocked our path, but flapped his wings to cause a wind that would knock both me and Raichu off the chest... bouncing off of a sleeping Snorlax, and down to the ground. We were knocked out for a second, and attempted to flee, until Snorlax rolled over and squashed us. Gosh, it was tight. But we managed to get out as we glare at each other.

"This ain't over, runt! I ought to iron tail your face" Raichu growled at me.

"It sure isn't! I'll thunder bolt you!" I replied.

That's when we both fell over, feeling rather exhausted. Charizard then flew over us. Was he challenging us as well? Apparently not, because while he wasn't looking, he suddenly crashed into stuff, until he head had gotten stuck into some pipe. Oh no!

He was stuck!

Thinking fast, I grabbed a rope, tied it around Charizard's leg, and asked everyone to pull. With all our might, we pulled as hard as we could to help our fire type friend, but he was just too big, plus he was freaking out too. We continued pulling, and pulling, and pulling. Until we could pull no more.

I started to feel bad for poor Charizard. Getting your head stuck in a pipe must really be a bumping.

Suddenly, those other mean Pokemon started laughing. How could they laugh at such a misfortune? That's when I knew I had to set them straight... and get them to help. "Hey!" I spoke, walking towards them. They stopped their laughing and stared at me. I took a deep breath, and began to explain.

"Listen... I know we got off on the wrong foot when we first met you guys, but you gotta understand. My friend is stuck in that pipe, and he needs to get out. So, if you would just help us please... we could be friends."

The four of them seem to think about it, until Raichu spoke up, "You know. I think that yellow rat is right. Even though those other guys are annoying, they aren't really that bad."

Marill had to agree, "Yeah! I think we should put aside our differences and help them out."

And so, they all agreed. "Oh thank you!" I said.

With that, we all began to pull again. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed that Cubone was still standing there. I guess he didn't want to help. I heard Cubone's were loners. But we really needed to extra help.

But after a few moments of pulling, I saw Cubone grabbing hold of the rope. He was helping. Oh great! "Hey, thanks..." I whispered.

"No problem, man..." Was the ground types reply.

We continued to all pull as hard as we could, until finally... Charizard was free! We went flying due to the force, but we were happy, because we all worked together. But, the playground was rather messy, but not to worry, we worked together and fixed that up as well.

After the work... it was playtime!

We had so much fun, we played on the swings, went down the slides, and even rode on a log boat. And I'm glad we made new friends. It was just all too perfect...

Well... almost too perfect. Before I could go and have some more fun, I felt my tail being grabbed, and I was pulled into a cave. That's when I turned to see Raichu had grabbed me. He then pushed me up against the rocky wall. "Hey! What are you doing?" I asked with little annoyance.

The bigger electric type glared at me, "I'm just here to give you a little warning, rat."

"Warning? But I thought we were friends now."

"The other three may be your friends now, but not me! Our little rivalry isn't over. I'm gonna show you who has the more powerful electricity. And I can assure you, you're gonna be mighty terrified to see what I have in store..."

I gulped a little. I wanted to tell Raichu I wasn't scared of him, but the way he spoke that warning, it was like he mean business. _Serious_ business. "Oh, I'd like to see you try..." I said instead, looking brave.

All my evolved form did was smirk and say this, "Yeah... so the next time we meet... you're mine!"

With that, Raichu left me alone in the cave. I wasn't sure whether to take his threats seriously or not, but I knew that I had to be alert if he's truly serious.

Later on, my friends, my new friends, and I were watching the sunset that evening. It was so beautiful. I sure wish we could stay here for more than a day, but I knew that Ash and the others would be calling for us.

"Pikachu! It's time to leave!"

And there he was. Misty and Brock called for their Pokemon, as we all started to leave. But then I turned towards the other Pokemon, who smiled. "I guess this is it..." I told them.

"Yes... until we meet again." Snubbull said, holding his hand out for a shake.

I took his paw and shook it, confirming out friendship. As I did, I could see Raichu's evil smirk directed towards me, but I pretended not to notice it. "Well... goodbye friends! I hope to see you once again!" I called as I ran off to catch up with my friends.

We continued off out of the vacation place as I saw my partner and best friend. I jumped up and into Ash's arms, as he chuckled.

"Pikachu! Did you have fun?"

"Pikachu!" I simply squeaked, meaning that I certainly did have the best summer vacation ever!

 **And there you go! Wow, a sure lot of stuff goes around in Pikachu's mind. I added that bit with Raichu threatening Pikachu, because of two reasons. One: You know how in the show those two are often enemies/rivals/pit against each other whenever they meet. And two: This is a set up to a possible future story. But until then, I'll see you guys later, and don't forget to review, please. Thank you.**


End file.
